Harry Potter and the Hunter Association
by Shadowmage Infiltrator
Summary: Baptized by accident and saved by Zeno Zoldyck, Harry gains the power of using Nen. He will arrive at Hogwarts trained by one of the best assassins of the world and with a thirst for fighting strong opponents. Strong Nen user Harry. Assassin Harry. Pro-Hunter Harry. Slight AU. No Slash. Possible HarryxShizuku.
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm Shadowmage with my first ever story in english. Some time ago I wrote several Naruto fics in spanish (my native language) but I took them down because I never really liked those stories. **

**This story is inspired by "Nen Wizard" by Corrupmonk (please dude if you are reading this don't make that story a yaoi – slash fic). It's a very interesting crossover of Harry Potter and Hunter x Hunter, so when I got this idea I decided to write it to see how it goes. **

**Leave your opinion of the prologue, even if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get the freak" yelled a running obese boy before pausing to take a few breath while resting his hands on his knees.

"Come on Big D better hurry we almost got him" yelled back a skinny boy with a rat face while keeping running with the others boys who were chasing the freak.

Said freak was a boy named Harry Potter that looked like a six years old child while in reality he was eight years old. Years of malnutrition has already affected his body, making him smaller and skinnier than the others children of his age and also affecting his eyes, making him need glasses and thank to his so called family those glasses were producing a worse effect in his eyes due to the wrong prescription.

He was running as fast as he could to avoid the severe beating his cousin Dudley and his gang will give him as a birthday present. Since he was five years old Dudley and his friends gave him beatings on several occasions but none were as bad as the beating of his birthday. He remembered the beating of last year when he got a broken arm thanks to Dudley when he stepped on his left arm that was on a bad position when he was lying on the dirt, his missing tooth and cut lip thank to a punch from Malcolm, the cut over his right eye thank to a kick from the rat boy Piers and finally the first degree burn on his back thank to his aunt Petunia who hit him with a hot pan because he dropped blood on the floor when he got home. The weird thing was that the next day the only evidence of the beating was a sore left arm and an extreme exhaustion, making his aunt shriek like a banshee and send him to his cupboard without food and his uncle protesting about freaks of nature before leaving for work

All those images flashed through his mind in less than a second while he sped on to escape his tormentors ignoring the fatigue and the pain in his legs due to the strain in his muscles. His only focus was putting a greater distance between him and his pursuers and looking for a place to hide because he knew that the only one that he could outrun was Dudley because his overweight, the rest of the gang was the real problem to escape safe and sound.

He saw the alley that connects Wisteria Walk with Magnolia Crescent where old Mr. and Mrs. Green lives and he knew that it was his only chance to reach his new safe place, because only he knew about the loose board on the fence that overlook the park, and because none of the children of the neighborhood mess with the 64 years old man who serve on the British army specially if that same old man was a war hero who fought on the D-Day when he was 20 years old.

Harry saw Mr. Green in the front yard putting bags in his car while smoking a cigarette and gave a little sigh of relief. He crossed the street and made his way to the back yard passing next to the old man without stopping. The old man just saw him and snorted.

"We will leave in ten minutes boy, so don't hide in there" Mr. Green said loudly. He heard just a 'Thanks' and the sound of wood hitting wood and he smirked "I knew there was a reason to not fix that board, now the missus will leave me alone"

The gang, minus Dudley, reached Magnolia Crescent and saw no sign of the boy they were chasing, in fact, the street was almost deserted except for old man Green who was putting in his car and they knew that the old man would just dismiss them if they asked about the freak.

"Where is he?" Malcolm asked looking around.

"I don't know, maybe he is hiding in someone garden" Gordon replied "we gotta find him"

"What for, we'll just catch the freak another day" Piers said without care "let's go get Big D and play with my Joystation at home, my Da got me a new game"

The rest of the gang just shrugged and turn around to find the last member of the group. Piers was right, they will get the freak another day, besides it wasn't the first time the little bastard managed to get away from them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry, ignoring the fact that his pursuers has given up, kept running thru the park to his target, the old abandoned burned church just across the park. Since the fire two months ago, the church had been abandoned until they get the funds to remodel and another Priest take care of the holy place. Almost no one in Little Whinging dared to enter the place because of the rumors of being haunted by the spirit of the old Priest that died in the fire trying to save and old relic. Some people say that they heard the screams of the Priest when passing next the church and others say that they heard prayers in Latin when passing on sundays mornings.

Harry took advantage of those rumors to make the church his new safe haven since even if someone dared to enter the place the wreckage inside provides some very good hiding places that thanks to his small frame he could get in and hide. In his explorations of the place he found his favorite spot where to hide, inside the compartment of the altar that miraculously survived the fire. He has spent many hours hiding inside the altar reading the old Bible he found inside using the pocket flashlight that he stole from uncle Vernon to provide some light to read and not force his eyes to much. He was fascinated with some stories from the Old Testament and with the Book of Revelation.

He went inside the church and made his way to the altar carefully to not make much noise and to not fall in some burned board since some of them have rusty nails that could easily make a serious wound. When he got to the altar he opened the compartment, got inside and grabbed the Bible while taking his flashlight from his pocket to start reading and pass the time. He figured that after a few hours it would be safe to get out and return to his relatives' house. He opened the bible and went to the end to start reading once again the Book of Revelation, noting that coincidentally it was the seventh time that he started reading the book.

'Seven must be a pretty important number' Harry though before he quietly started singing one of his favorites songs "Seven deadly sins, seven ways to win, seven holy path to hell and your trip begins…"

The clock tickled and Harry was enthralled once again by the Book of Revelation that he didn't notice that has already passed one and a half hours since he hid in there. His attention was swept away the Holy Book by the sound of rushed footsteps and hard breathing. Highly scared he turned off the flashlight and he sat there trying to not make a move to alert his presence.

"Es imposible que me encuentren aquí" Harry heard and frowned at the language he couldn't understand "Una semana descansando y recuperándome y tomo el primer vuelo a Madrid"

'Madrid?... ah so she is from Spain' Harry though recognizing the name of the Spanish capital 'but why is she here?, she sound troubled'

The woman in question was a young attractive female in her mid twenties with black hair and brown calculating eyes. She was calmly inspecting the place, listing intently to any noise that could give away her position to her pursuers if they weren't fooled by her distraction early. She made her way to the cleanest area in the church to rest, the spot where the Priest chair was located. She sat there, wincing while doing so.

"Esa patada me fracturó dos costillas" the woman said touching her left side with her fingers "nunca pensé que me encontraría con uno de esos monstruos en está misión"

She rested her head on the wall and put her hand over her injured side sending her enforcement aura thru her hand to the wound.

"Ah, así está major" she said feeling how her ribs where slowly mending and the pain decreasing "en situaciones como esta doy gracias a que soy intensificación"

Harry was watching the hispanic lady carefully, he noted that she was injured when she sat on the floor and frowned when he saw her put her hand in her side and relax. He wondered what she was doing to make the pain go away and thinking like it would be a good ability to have, perhaps it was similar to what happen to him when he is sleep after he was hurt by his cousin, maybe it was the same and she knew how to control it. Unfortunately he was mistaken, it was a different kind of power.

He saw the lady took notice of a small scratch in her left hand and when she passed her hand over the wound he saw it disappear completely.

'Awesome!' Harry though admiringly 'She can heal cuts too!'

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he noticed the woman tensing just before the front doors of the church where savagely open.

"Well, well, well you gave us quite the chase my dear" an old man said. By the tone of his voice he was clearly amused. He was of medium height with grey white hair that stands up on his head and has a Fu Manchu moustache.

"How did you find me?" the woman asked, a drop of sweat running through her face.

"It was thanks to my dear grandson here" said the old man indicating to a dark expressionless black haired twelve years old boy.

"The needle that I put in your pants" the boy said pointing a golden needle in the woman right leg "I can track them if they are in a radius of 2 kilometers because there are infused with my aura, you never left my range"

"Impressive ability that Illumi has, don't you think?" the old man said before chuckling "of course I was the one who taught him what he knows"

"What do you want with me?" the woman asked trying to gain more time after noting that the old man was quite talkative.

"Nothing personal, we were just hired to kill you" said the old man and Harry, who was listening attentively, got very nervous. At the old man words, the woman began to emitting her aura. "You just pissed the wrong guy when you stole that book, you know the wandies are very touchy when it comes to their stuff, especially if it is their family books. How lucky of us to know that your next job will be here in Britain and catch you outside the airport. Now be a dear and let Illumi do his job, I want to take the plane to Russia before sunset"

The boy, Illumi, took a step and began to raise his own aura to match the woman aura who reacted by increasing her own even more. The two enemies were standing looking at the other, the woman with determination and the boy with apathy, the altar at the same distance between them. Both were rising theirs auras making them clash just at the middle, just where the altar where Harry, a young powerful and cursed wizard, was trembling in terror.

While the woman and the boy were having their standoff, Harry was feeling the clash of both auras all over his body. He felt heavy, like if the gravity has been multiplied by two or more. He felt like choking, as if the air won't enter his lungs even if he was breathing very hard. He felt something inside him at the center of his body trying to lash out to whatever was producing his panic, something like a self-defense mechanism, but most importantly, he felt something else beginning to leak out of him from every pore of his skin, something warm that was getting out faster and faster with each second passing.

The others three persons inside the church felt the new chaotic and powerful aura beginning to leak at a dangerous level, but the old man was the only one to notice the debris start to orbit around to then attack extremely fast at them.

The woman took the opportunity of the slight confusion from the apathetic boy to make her escape. Rushing out quickly through a window she ran to the park trying to increase distance between herself and the assassin child, making sure of remove the needle from her pants.

Illumi gave no sign of noticing the escaping woman, being more interested in the new aura meaning from the altar.

"Illumi, finish the job and come back quickly" the old man said after disappearing from his spot at the doors of the church and reappearing next to the altar. Illumi just nodded and ran after the woman at greater speed than her. 'Now… who do we have inside here?'

The old man opened the door of the compartment to see a panicked little boy, his wide terrified green eyes watching him but also watching around to make an escape. The old man felt several things in the boy beside the obvious panic and fear, first the powerful aura that the boy expelled showing no sign of exhaustion, second the boy magic preventing the damage in the boy caused by the sudden Initiation, third the curse in the boy scar that gave a very dark feeling but most importantly he saw the potential of the boy.

'He has the same potential that Killua has… no this boy has even more' the old man contemplated while watching the boy with a critical eye "Boy listen to me and relax, boy… Boy!"

Harry tensed when the old man yelled at the end and images of his uncle raging and yelling 'Boy' flashed through his mind.

"Come on kid relax, I will not hurt you" said the old man channeling his aura through his voice to manipulate the kid to calm him down and careful to not use 'boy' because his reaction "I will not hurt you kid, just come out and relax, I will not hurt you in anyway"

Harry felt his fear being replaced by a warm wave of calmness and obeyed the old man, but when he stepped outside the altar and stood in front the old man he tensed again and the panic returned. The old man quirked an eyebrow at that reaction.

"Relax kid, I will not hurt you" repeated the old man putting more emphasis when he said the last part 'He resisted my technique after just a few seconds, simply remarkable'

"Who… who are you?" Harry asked with caution, his eyes looking left and right to then pause and look at his arms that were emitting some kind of steam "What is this?! What is happening t me?!"

"Relax kid don't be afraid, the answer to the first question is Zeno Zoldyck, that is my name, and the answer to the second question is that is your aura" the old man assured putting more effort in his technique to calm the kid "Aura is the live energy produced by all living beings, some people can control and manipulate their auras to do many things. Your aura now is leaking by your aura nodes because your nodes were open by force when the aura of my grandson and that woman clashed. Opening the nodes by force is the most dangerous way to release the aura of a person and could lead to a permanent disability or death"

"Wh… what?!" Harry cried "Death!"

"Yes death" Zeno affirmed concentrating in his technique to make the kid obey his commands "Now pay attention if you don't want to die. Stand upright and close your eyes, concentrate and think that your aura as the blood that flows through your body, imagine that your aura flow from your head to your right shoulder and then to your hand and then to past through your feet and then to the left side. The flow will stop little by little. Keep thinking head, right shoulder, right hand, right felt and left side. It is a cycle that you must concentrate. Feel the flow and imagine that flow following that cycle. Just repeat head, right shoulder, right hand, right felt and left side. Just concentrate in that cycle and follow it with your aura"

Zeno, using Gyo, watched attentively the kid aura, noting how fast the kid got in control. He gave a small smile of satisfaction at the new prove of the kid potential. He saw the aura flow lessen little by little until it was a fine shroud around the kid body. Zeno realized that Illumi was at the entrance of the church watching the kid with interest and with the head of the woman in his hand, he mentally chided himself for his lack of attention that was a rookie mistake that could cost him his life or worst, the lives of his clan. He dismissed that train of thoughts for another occasion and concentrated on the kid.

'With the right training this kid will be almost unstoppable' Zeno thought putting his hand on his pocket to get his phone 'I believe it's time to give Isaac a call, perhaps I could be his primary Nen teacher'

Taking out his phone he dialed only three numbers when he hears a thud. Looking at the kid he saw him face on the floor passed out from exhaustion and snorted at that.

'He has quite the reserves to last this long' he thought dialing the other numbers 'luckily he didn't die before he ran out of energy'

"Why did you help him, granddad?" Illumi asked walking to Zeno.

"Because he intrigues me" he answered before putting the phone in his ear, Illumi just blinked and kept watching the passed out boy "Hello Bean, it's Zeno, I need to talk to Isaac… yes it is important and not your business, just put him on the phone…"

"Hello" was heard from the phone speaker.

"Isaac, I have an accidental initiated wandie here" Zeno said.

"Who is it?"

"No idea, I never got to ask his name" Zeno replied.

"Age?"

"Six, maybe more, he looks malnourished" Zeno said impassibly watching Illumi poking the kid with a burned wood.

"Ok, please bring him as soon as possible"

"Better call Lilliana, he has a curse of a very strange scar shaped like a lightning bolt in his forehead" Zeno said

"Like a lightning bolt you said?"

"Yes, why? Is it relevant the shape of the scar?"

"I know who he is"

"Really, what is his name?" Zeno asked lifting an eyebrow

"Harry James Potter, the only person who has survived the killing curse. He is a living legend in the wizard communities"

Zeno eyes were wide open after hearing the last part. No one ever has survived that damn curse of the wizards. Even his uncle fell to than curse in World War II shot by a german wizard, and he was the most powerful Nen user he knew. His uncle could make Isaac look like a rookie.

"I will be there in two days, if he is so important I think I will have to take some measures to avoid alerting the british wandies, it would be a bother killing who ever send to 'rescue' the boy from us" Zeno said before ending the call, he looked at Harry with a new interest 'Fascinating, I knew you had potential Mr. Potter, but this surpassed my expectatives'. He knelt to pick the boy and looked at his grandson "Illumi, go back home quickly and send the head with a note that we will expecting our pay. Tell your father that I went to Isaac and I need to talk to him in person."

"Yes grandfather" Illumi asked before disappearing.

Zeno picked the boy and laid him on the altar, then he sat on the floor to wait to the boy to wake up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, introduction to the story completed. Thoughts? Opinions?**

**I got the feeling that the prologue was a little boring and slow, but don't worry next chapters it will be more interesting, I hope. I will try to make pre-Hogwarts years in four or five more chapters and try to not bore with much detail about Nen training and stuff like that.**

**If someone is interested to be the beta of this story please send a PM, as I said before English is my second language and while I read and speak pretty well, writing is a little more difficult for me, I don't know why, it's just the way it is.**

**Another thing, about the pairing if there is one in the future, it WILL NOT be slash. I'm partial to Shizuku of the Genei Ryodan (or Phantom Brigade) because she is just like one of my ex-girlfriends, a little shy bookworm with a hot body, except that my ex-girlfriend didn't wear glasses. Shizuku is like the anime version of her.**

**About aura type I want to make Harry a Specialist but I believe that by his personality in cannon he may be an Emitter. Give your thoughts about that.**


	2. Chapter I

**Hello again. Here is the new chapter. Thanks to the people who has reviewed and added this fic to their favorites and following lists.**

**I realized that in the prologue I didn't translate the spanish parts to english, so I decided to not write in another language beside english, the only exceptions would be some words in japanese about the different types of Nen abilities I feel it's better to use "Ten" and "Zetsu" instead of "Envelop" and "Supress".**

**Remember that this is AU. The technology will be more advanced, it would be like having our actual technology in 1988 (the year of the current timeline in the fic, Harry is eight and by canon he was born in 1980). So don't fret when you read some character using a Tablet, Laptop or Smartphone. I already have a solution of the magic-electronics issue, it's pretty simple to figure it if you put attention at some parts of HxH.**

**Now, let's continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter I: Talk x Petunia x Apprentice. **

"So, you are an assassin," Harry said with a furrowed brow walking next to the old man. The old man, Zeno Zoldyck, has told him about Nen, the Hunters and the Zoldyck Clan profession. The first two topics were easy to understand by the third one was harder to assimilate "Why?"

"Why what?" Zeno asked calmly.

"You job is to kill people, that is bad" Harry said innocently "So why doing something bad, that makes you a murderer"

"No Harry, there is a difference between an assassin, a killer and a murderer. An assassin is someone who kills for money, nothing more. We assassins do not take some kind of pleasure while doing or job, we just kill our designated target without caring if the person is good or bad, we just do our job. A killer is someone who takes lives because he has to, the militaries are trained killers, most of them don't want to kill, but they will if they are ordered to or if they have to save lives" Zeno explained seriously while he kept walking. His hands behind his back "a murderer is someone who generally kills to produce harm to the victim or the victim's circle. Some murderers are sick individuals who take pleasure while killing someone, they love the feeling of someone dying by their own hands. I have killed hundreds of people in my life Harry, but I never have felt something when doing it"

"Really?, I find that something hard to believe" Harry said, at Zeno raised eyebrow he continued "one time, when Dudley was sick at home and I went to school alone, I was cornered by Piers in the bathroom, he tried to push my head in the toiled but I hit him in the stomach with my elbow and then I punch him on the face. He got a blue eye for that" Harry was smiling as he remembered Piers crying on the floor with his hand on his eye.

"And?" prompted Zeno.

"I felt great, it was the first time I defended myself from one of Dudley's gang" Harry said "but afterwards no one tried to hit me alone, you know, they always cornered and beat me in group"

"What you felt Harry was satisfaction" Zeno explained "I recognize that sometime I felt satisfaction after killing someone, but not because I killed him or her, it was because they fought well and I proved to be better, that I was the winner of our match. I would have felt the same just by knocking them out, and that is because you and I have the thrill of battle"

"But that was only one time" Harry cried.

"Yes, and was the only time you have fought" Zeno replied "You told me that your cousin group always beat you because they cornered you and one of them would hold your arms while the rest hit you. You couldn't fight due to your arms were trapped, but if you could have fought against them, even one on five, you would have felt the same thrill. I bet that you could have fought more against that odds because your desire to prove that you are better. It is the same when you outwit someone, you fight with words and prove to be better than your opponent. There are many people that prefer to fight with words and not with their fists in this word, they took pleasure at seeing the other person rage by a comment, an insult or a good response and proving that they are more intelligent that the other"

Harry kept quiet and thought about Zeno words, finding them true. He remembered feeling great each time Dudley mocked him and he responded with something sarcastic or clever making Dudley confused and think about what was he told. His uncle Vernon would get a red face and murmur some insults, he was lucky that his uncle never approved of adults hitting children from personal experience, because sometimes he looked ready to explode in rage in answer to a particular cheeky comment. His aunt simply rolled her eyes and gave him more chores when his uncle was at home and gave him a slap in the back of the head or hit him with whatever she has in her hands when he wasn't. He was so concentrated recalling that moments that he didn't notice when he and Zeno passed by his relatives' house.

"I believe you told that your aunt house was in this street" Zeno said making Harry stop recalling those scenes and look around.

"Sorry sir, we passed over the house a little bit" Harry said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed then pointing to one of the houses "is that house over there".

"Hmm… how unremarkable neighbor, all the houses looks practically the same. I think it's easy to mistake your house" commented Zeno.

The old man and the boy turned around and made their way to the Dursley's house, both ignoring the red haired woman looking between the curtains and speaking through her phone in one of the similar houses.

* * *

She took a seat next to her husband in the big couch and rubbing her hand nervously in her lap. She opened her mouth to speak, but the old man spoke first.

"I don't remember you being this nervous my dear" the old man assured before zipping his tea "I do remember however how good you make tea dear Petunia"

Vernon looked at her with open curiosity. The boy gave her a wide eye look and let escape at small gasp of surprise and right there she knew that the possibility to hide her past was none existent. She spoke before her husband could ask something, hoping to avoid his questioning in front of her son, later she would tell him everything.

"Why are you here, Zeno?" she asked directly. Zeno looked at her eyes, noting fear in them when she looked at the obese boy next to her and decided to be as brief as he could and to not reveal much. He could give her that.

"Your nephew has been baptized by accident" Zeno stated surprising the woman "given the circumstances of his gift thanks to his ancestors Isaac asked to see him so I will take him to the central office. You know that is the protocol for someone of his kind"

Petunia hung her head and gave a small resigned nod. Harry kept silent and wondered what gift he was talking about. Dudley was slowly getting bored but was hoping that whatever the freak did it would get him punished by his parents.

"What is he talking about Pet? Who is this person and where did you met him?" Vernon questioned his voice rising and starting to lose his patience "What did he mean with baptized? What gift, is he talking about the boy freakiness? Is he one of those freaks?"

"Vernon, please calm down, I will explain everything later… just calm down" pleaded Petunia taking one of his hands in hers, knowing that the man in front of her could easily kill them if he was insulted or was provoked.

"Perhaps it would be better if I explain some things to him" Zeno offered taking a resigned sigh as a yes "Mr. Dursley, my name as you know is Zeno, but let me introduce myself properly." He drank a little bit of tea before looking directly to the other man. "My name is Zeno Zoldyck and I am a Black List Hunter although my job is a bit different than a normal Hunter."

Vernon paled at hearing the old man's last name. The Zoldyck Clan was famous in the whole world. They were the most successful assassin house and their name carried respect and fear at the same time. He ignored the Pro Hunter part, because most likely that the old man got a license only for the almost immunity that carried the title and the access to ninety percent of the countries, two well known facts that were reluctantly accepted by all governments. The old man didn't need the recognition of a Pro Hunter license, he only needed to mention his last name to make even the most powerful men wet their pants.

"Dud…Dudley go to your friend house" Vernon ordered his awestruck son after regaining his wit "and don't complain, get out of here now"

Dudley was ready to wail because only he was ordered to leave and the freak could stay with the cool Pro Hunter man, but the look of his parents made him bit his tongue and leave the house quietly. He didn't try to spy on the meeting because he knew that his dad was really serious and didn't want him there and besides he didn't want to be punished again, that time without the telly the entire afternoon when his parent got his report card was more than enough. After closing the front door he started walking to Piers' house.

"It wasn't necessary to make your son leave the house Mr. Dursley" Zeno said.

"I don't want my son listening about Hunters and especially about assassins" Vernon retorted "I don't want him in that world. I don't' want to put him in danger"

"I respect your opinion and decision then Mr. Dursley, and rest assured that I will not harm your family," the old man replied "now let me continue. I believe you asked your wife where did she met me…"

"It was at the fourth stage of the Hunter exam, he was the Proctor" Petunia interrupted shocking her husband and her nephew, she took a deep breath before proceeding "I took the exam when I was fifteen to try to impress my parents and make them proud of me"

"But, hundreds of people take that exam each year, how could he know your name, I don't think that he memorized the names of all the participants" Vernon questioned his wife.

"It is because only two other people took the fourth exam with her," Zeno explained "and only two of them passed. A twelve year old boy named Ging Freecss and your wife"

Vernon and Harry were astonished, Petunia, thin and almost frail Petunia has passed the Hunter exam. Each year no more than five people passed that exam and most of them were prominent martial artists or athletes. Some participants have tried the exam for decades without luck. Both were wondering how could she has passed the exam and the look on their faces prompted Zeno to elaborate.

"According to the others proctors that year, while Petunia didn't show much physical prowess and skill in combat, she was applauded by her cunning and intelligence that let her advance to my exam and there she showed the determination and courage to pass my test that was both easy and brutal" Zeno explained.

"What was your test" Harry queried curious.

"It was pretty simple, they have to decide that if they want to be a Pro Hunter they would have to fight one on one against me," Zeno said absently getting a tilted head from Harry "to the death".

Vernon and Harry sucked their breath sharply. Vernon looked at his wife like she was insane.

"Petunia and the boy Ging decided to stay and fight. The other one did not, even considering that he was a skilled fighter who was starting in the bounty hunter business" Zeno said "after that he was told that he failed while Petunia and Ging passed. We didn't even fought"

"Why?!" blurted both Vernon and Harry.

"Because the my test, made by the President of the Hunter Association, was about who had the determination to put their lives at risk in an impossible task, in that case kill me" explained the old man "being a real Pro Hunter it isn't easy. Most participants think that with the license they could get everything handed to them in a silver platter, but that is not what being a Hunter means. A Hunter is someone who will face danger regardless of their field of expertise. They have to have the state of mind to put their lives at risk either to get in an unknown place to get a treasure, to capture someone or even to face a wild beast to get an ingredient for a new recipe. They have to know that they could die doing their task and be ready to die because anything can happen while doing their job"

Vernon and Harry were amazed by what they were told. Both of them didn't knew that being a Pro Hunter was so dangerous. Vernon, in particular, was more impressed because he knew that he couldn't put his life at risk for anything, except to protect his loved wife and son. He couldn't imagine someone putting his life at risk to get a stupid relic or something, sure the money and the recognition would be great, but to him, his life and the lives of his family was more important. The freak excluded of course, he wouldn't lose sleep if the freak disappeared and dropped dead somewhere. As long as his family was safe and comfortable, he was happy.

A pregnant silence shrouded the living room and Zeno took his time to observe the other three. He noted that both Vernon and Harry were trying to digest what were they told, but he didn't mind them. His attention was focused on Petunia.

The woman, her head drooped, was looking at her tea in her hands, her eyes unfocused while remembering her past. The arduous training to make herself fit to face the exam, the travel to find the location, the people she met there, the level of difficulty of each exam and the despair she felt when she tough she couldn't make it, the joy at receiving her license, but most importantly, the disappointment of her parents when she showed them the license and how her world came crashing once again because of her sister when she said that the Hunters were thieves and a murderers. When Lily explained that the Hunters were criminals because they stole and killed people from the wizarding world her parents sided with her, ignoring her explanations and protest. She felt heartbroken. Once again she was discarded, left aside while her parents doted on Lily. Little perfect and beautiful Lily. The daughter that had magic and could make impossible seam possible with her potions and wand. The daughter that they preferred and loved most. The daughter that got them killed when they were attacked by wizards and perfect Lily couldn't defend them because she was useless in a fight and was knocked unconscious. The daughter that left her alone after their parents' funeral, disappearing from her life until she died and her son was left on her doorstep a cold night of november.

"What happened then?" Harry asked making Petunia focus once again in the present. She saw his eyes, his green innocent eyes that remind her of her sister, the sister she loved and hated at the same time. "What happened after she passed the exam?"

"I returned my license because I refused to become a freak" Petunia explained getting a surprised 'What?' from Vernon "after the exam there is a secret exam that everyone who got a license must pass, that exam is learning the basics of Nen, but I didn't want to learn some freakish power and returned my license to the woman that was sent to teach me… well it was most like throwing my license at her face and running away before I was baptized by her as she threatened me. Some days later my license was returned by mail with a letter from President Netero who wrote that he didn't want my potential to be wasted and when I decided to learn I just have to make a call. I burned the letter but I didn't have the gut to burn the license so I kept it in a box as a memoir. I never took it out since then, so it has fifteen years under lock"

"What is Nen? What do you mean with baptized? It's the second time that you two mentioned that word, what does it means? He said that the boy was accidentally baptized" Vernon asked looking between his wife and the old man.

"Nen is a technique to use and manipulate your own life force known as aura and a requirement to all Pro Hunters" Zeno replied beginning to emit a small amount of aura "Learning Nen is the final step in becoming a professional Hunter because most contracted jobs require the use of it as the minimum requirement. The technique has the ability to enhance the strength of physical attacks or objects depending on the quantity of aura employed and an individual's aura type, as well as allows for parapsychological abilities to exist in reality. Aura is the life energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival and all the people with the right training can learn to use it, even some animals can be trained to use the most basic form of Nen. I won't get in much detail because that would take an eternity so I will show you a little example of what can be done with Nen"

An oppressive feeling filed the room making Vernon, Petunia and Harry uncomfortable. After a few seconds Harry unconsciously started to leak aura making him feel better and Zeno gave a small smirk at seeing the boy use Ten on instinct.

"Right now I am emitting my aura to fill the room" Zeno explained "you should feel uncomfortable with this, have difficulty to breath and feel like the temperature is rising. This is a neutral way to emit your aura. Now I will use an offensive way, try to remain calm because I will not harm any of you"

When the old man stopped speaking Vernon and Petunia got a sudden feeling of dread and practically saw their death flashing though their eyes. As quickly as the feeling appeared it also got away leaving Vernon and Petunia panting like they had ran a marathon.

"That was the use of Nen with negative emotion, in case the intent of killing you. Prolonged use of aura in a human can open the aura nodes, we call that Initiation or Baptism," Zeno said once the Dursley calmed down "also, if you didn't notice, while my aura affect you greatly Harry just stiffened because he is unconsciously using Ten, a principle of Nen, to protect himself from my aura. That is quite remarkable due to he has yet to receive training in using Nen, I just explained what it was after he was baptized."

"He pa… he passed thru that" Vernon stuttered nervously.

"Yes, but his Initiation was worse because he was affected by two auras with the intent to kill making the opening of his nodes more quickly and dangerous. He could have being killed or make him severely crippled, luckily his other gift prevented that" Zeno responded making Vernon pale and look at Harry, for the first time in his life, in respect "Now, for the real purpose of my visit… I want to take the boy from here and make him my apprentice"

Both Petunia and Vernon gasped at that and looked nervously at each other. Petunia gulped before facing the old man.

"You can't" she replied "because there is a man, the same kind of the boy parents, who left him here to live with us and put some kind of protection for him and we believe that he has a person making sure that we keep the boy."

"Oh? And who are this persons?" asked Zeno unconcerned.

"Arabella Figg is the person who babysit the boy and I think she is one of them because she has some cats that I believe are half kneazle and some trinkets from that world" Petunia said before taking a deep breath "and the man who left him here is Albus Dumbledore"

* * *

**Ok, done. First chapter finished with a little cliffhanger.**

**It was very difficult chapter to write because I couldn't stop explaining things and that is why I decided to cut the chapter here before I made the chapter more boring. I think that the Dursley are a little OC but I believe that is fine, they are pretty open to do a personal interpretation of the characters, some write them as extremely sick and evil people and others make them good people that are controlled by Dumbledore to make them evil and torture Harry.**

**I purposely avoided mentioning the wizard world in front of Harry. I will wait to next chapter for that. **

**Next chapter we will see Zeno reaction at knowing that Dumbledore is the one who left Harry with his relatives and the one who has the boy under surveillance. I will try to not explain much of that and start to make things go faster. I want to see Harry reappearance in the wizarding world in chapter 6 or 7.**

**About Harry type of Nen still don't know but I am between Enhancement and Specialization. I don't see Manipulation, Transformation and Conjuration a good ability because Harry has magic and whatever he could make with those types he can easily make with a spell. Emission doesn't go with the personality I want to give Harry. **

**A little data about dates and ages of the characters. **

**Petunia's Exam Year: 1973. **

**Petunia 15 years old; Ging 12 years old **

**Current Year: 1988 **

**Harry, Dudley, Kurapica, Milluki: 8 years old. Kuruta Clan still lives. **

**Leorio: 11 y.o **

**Gon, Killua: 5 y.o **

**Vernon, Petunia: 30 y.o **

**Zeno: 56 y.o **

**Illumi: 12 y.o **

**I made Milluki and Illumi younger, in the anime they are 19 and 24 years old respectively. Petunia and Vernon age are guessed, I didn't bother to check their D.O.B. That's all. See you next time.**


End file.
